Digimon: Atomic Destiny Episode 1
by MX-Digidestine
Summary: Episode 1 of Digimon: Atomic Destiny
1. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

**Episode 1**

**Explosion of Nukemon**

My Name is Davis; I am a young boy at the age of 13.I am an American and Japanese person; my parents died a long time ago so I get shipped between grandparents.One set lives in America and the other lives in Japan.I was in Japan when this started.I was visiting one of my friends in his home; he had a couple other people I knew, but I was just there because he invited me.We were all sitting around the computer when all of us were sucked into the computer and found ourselves on the ground in Digiworld. 

That's right Digiworld.I also met my Digimon, Atomicmon.He is great, and a lot better than my other friends.I received this weird Digivice thing that looked like a round stopwatch, but when I pushed this button an energy sphere came out that had this weird symbol in the middle that I can't describe.It is supposed to allow my Digimon to digivolve, but Atomicmon, for some reason, couldn't digivolve.It can be used as a voice activated computer, which is cool when I have nothing else to do.I also record what happens to me because I don't want to forget a thing if I ever get back to the Human World.

This is Atomicmon, my Digimon.He is a cool little green dinosaur that the other Digimon says looks like an Agumon.His attacks are Atomic Fire and Toxic Claw. 

I am now running into the forest in search of this Gennai guy.Earlier, after I grabbed my hurt Atomicmon and ran into the forest.I found this hologram pad, and when I touched it, this old man named Gennai appeared in the form of a hologram.He told me what to do to help Atomicmon return to full health and then he gave me directions to his home.We were on our way to tell the others we were going alone, but they were all sleep.On our way back to the forest we saw that Satoshi was in trouble because he was an idiot and fell of a cliff.We quickly climbed the tree and Atomicmon crawled out on a branch and grabbed Satoshi.By the time we got him up we quickly ran into the forest so he couldn't ask us any questions.I hope my friends will be all right until I return. 

"This is a weird forest," I said to Atomicmon. "I hope we don't get lost."

"I hope we don't either;" Atomicmon replied. "I haven't been this far from my home for a long time."

I took out my Digivice and activated the computer mode.

"Show time," I said to my Digivice.

"The time is 10:30 AM Eastern Earth Time," The computer said as the numbers 10:30 appeared on the mid air screen.

"The others should be up by now," I said, "well, everyone but Satoshi anyway."

Atomicmon and I got a good laugh out of that, and I put my Digivice away.

"Look at this," I said as I pointed to a tree with some kind of mark on it, "it looks like a burn mark like from a laser or energy gun."

"That is weird," Atomicmon replied.

"Duh," I said, "other wise I wouldn't have pointed it out."

Tsseww!

"Over there!" I yelled.

We ran to where we heard the gunfire. 

"Look!" I said to Atomicmon.

"That is Centaurmon!" he replied. "He is usually a good Digimon." 

"Hunting Cannon!" Centaurmon attacked.

We ducked, and the tree behind us became many little toothpicks.

"Tell him that!" I screamed.

Centaurmon looks like a centaur with a really big gun at the end of his arm.

"Atomic Fire!" Atomicmon attacked, but the attack did nothing.

"Ha ha ha!" Centaurmon laughed. "You won't win, human! Hunting Cannon!" 

He shot Atomicmon and me again, but we dodged it just in time.

"Human?" I said shocked. "How did he know I was human?" 

"I'm not sure," Atomicmon replied as he attacked again, "Atomic Fire!

"Jet Gallop!" Centaurmon attacked again. 

He came running toward us.

"Run!" I screamed.

We started running for our lives.

"Hunting Cannon!" Centaurmon attacked.

Tsseww!

We ducked.

"Can't you digivolve?" I asked, "There is no one else that can help us!"

"I keep trying," Atomicmon said as Centaurmon fired another shot at us, "But it won't work!"

"Jet Gallop!" Centaurmon attacked once again.

"He is catching up!" I yelled.

"Run faster then!" he yelled back.

We tried to run faster, but he was still gaining on us.

"Hunting Cannon!" Centaurmon fired.

"Dodge to your right!" I told Atomicmon.

We jumped to the right, when another tree in front of us became wood chips.

"Look!A lake!" I told Atomicmon.

"So?" he asked. "How is that going to help us?"

"I was just saying that so we don't fall in it," I replied, feeling like an idiot.

Tsseww!

"Ahh!" I screamed as I dodged and slipped in the water.

"Good-bye, Digidestine," Centaurmon said laughing, "Hunting Cannon!"

"Davis!" Atomicmon screamed.

Just then my Digivice activated for the first time. Then the oracle, a sphere shaped energy ball, came out.

"Atomicmon digivolve to!" Atomicmon said as light surrounded Atomicmon and the oracle went and grew to cover Atomicmon, "Nukemon!" 

The oracle shrunk to its normal size then returned to my Digivice, and a Giant green and yellow dinosaur appeared where Atomicmon was.

"Atomicmon?" I asked the giant green creature.

"Perfect," Centaurmon said.

"I am Nukemon," Nukemon stated, "I am a champion level Digimon and my attack is Nuclear Missile!"

"Atomicmon you digivolved!" I yelled happily, "I knew you could!"

"Show me your stuff Nukemon," Centaurmon teased.

"Nuclear Missile!" Nukemon attacked.

"Ah!" Centaurmon screamed in pain. "Hunting cannon!"

"Radioactive Claw!" Nukemon attacked and deflected the energy beam to the ground.

Whoosh! The water in the lake drained and became completely dry.

"Good job, Centaurmon," Gennai said to Centaurmon. "You made Atomicmon digivolve." 

"You're Gennai," I said, "I have been looking all over for you. Why did Centaurmon attack us?"

"I attacked you because we needed Atomicmon to digivolve," Centaurmon stated. "So you can start your journey, Davis."

"What journey?" I asked.

"You better come down with me into my home," Gennai said, "And I will explain."

We started to walk to Gennai's house when Nukemon looked at the stairs.

"How will I get down there?" Nukemon asked.

"Concentrate on your rookie form and you will dedigivolve," Gennai told Nukemon.

In a matter of seconds, I saw Nukemon become Atomicmon. 

"That is better," Atomicmon said.

"Yeah," I said, "now can you start explaining?"

We went down into Gennai's home and he gave us each a soda and some chips.

"Davis, you were chosen as a Digidestine about a year ago," Gennai started, "but some how you changed your destiny, and you were on vacation where there were no computers.The gate closed before you finally got back to a computer.So we had to wait until the other Digidestines came to the Digiworld to drag you with.That is why Atomicmon wasn't able to digivolve, because you didn't use it in time.It is kind of like a coupon, it expired.So we had to break through and make it work."

"So if that was it," I said, "why did you want me to come without the others?"

"Because you must go on your own quest," Gennai continued, "without the others.You are on your own.You have been chosen for more… challenging things."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When your friends defeat an enemy, they can digivolve to the same level as that enemy," he said. "Plus there are many of them.You must defeat an enemy alone, and you must defeat him with Atomicmon one level below the enemy's level.Though there will come some times where that will be changed."

"That's impossible!" I yelled. "You can't defeat an enemy if you are a level below him" 

"No," he said, "it isn't." 

I was wondering what he meant, but I wouldn't find out till much later.

"You will go to Data Island," he started again, "and your adventure will begin. The main Virus Digimon there is a Champion level, so you must have Atomicmon defeat him as himself.If he digivolves to fight him you both will be taken control by the darkness."

" Well, I guess we better be going," I said. "Can I use your hologram when the other Digidestines pass by one?"

"Of course you may," he replied.

I waited about five minutes until the signal went on.

"They are there," Gennai announced. "Quickly use it before they pass it by."

I walked over to a machine and pushed a green button.

"Hello?" I asked, "Can anyone hear me?"

"Davis, is that you?" Satoshi asked, "You look so small."

I took a look at Gennai.

"Sorry," he said, "you asked for a hologram, not a big one."

"Davis, why did you leave without us?" Kenji asked.

"I will be going on my own journey," I said. "It's a long story."

"What do you mean?" Gene asked. "We need your help!

"I was useless there," I explained. "Atomicmon couldn't even digivolve, but since I left, he finally digivolved!You can take a look at his evolution on your D-Terminal.I got to get going. If you have any questions, contact me on the Digivice."

"Kat would say good-bye," Satoshi said, "but she went to look for food."

"That's ok," I replied, "just tell her and the Digimon good-bye for me."

"Ok, I will," he said. "We will miss you Davis, good luck."

"Thanks," I said, "I know we will meet again."

The transmission ended.

"I know we will meet again," I said. "I have tons of bad luck."

"We should be going," Atomicmon said.

"Right," I replied.

"Go east to the ocean," Gennai said. "The Whamon transporting service will get you to Data Island safely."

"Thanks, Gennai," I said. "We will contact you as soon as we defeat the virus Digimon on Data Island."

Atomicmon and I left Gennai's home and headed to the ocean.We were there within a couple hours. I walked up to the booth.

"I am Davis and this is Atomicmon," I said to the Digimon in the booth. "We need a ride to Data Island."

"Ok, wait a minute," Deramon said, "You are a Digidestine, aren't you?Well then, you will get the best service we can give you.Whamon! Get up here!We have a DD special."

"Ah, what?" Whamon asked as he rose in the water.

"A Digidestine!" Deramon yelled.

"Oh, oh, ok I will be right there," Whamon said as he submerged into the water.

Whamon then rose in the water again.

"Well hello," Whamon said happily. "Oh wait, you aren't Tai and the others, you're not even Davis and the others."

"I am Davis Matron," I said, "and this is Atomicmon.We are on our way to Data Island to begin our destiny." 

I showed him my Digivice.

"Well ok," Whamon replied, "That is proof enough for me.Climb on!"

We jumped on Whamon and started out to Data Island.

"Destiny, here we come!" I yelled to the entire Digiworld.

** **


	2. Ep2

Digimon: Atomic Journey

Digimon: Atomic Journey

Episode 2

Dark Lizarmon Story Arc 

**Temple of Death**

** **

Well, last time Atomicmon and I went in search of Gennai, and ended up getting chased by Centaurmon.

When we were chased to a lake, I slipped and Centaurmon was about to hit me with his Hunting Cannon; then an amazing thing happened, Atomicmon digivolved to Nukemon.And that is when we figured out what was Centaurmon's real plan, Gennai then appeared from his under water home and he revealed that it was his plan for Centaurmon to attack us so that Atomicmon would finally digivolve.After hearing what I had to do, Atomicmon and I said good-bye to our friends and our journey began.

We were on Whamon being guarded by Dolphmon and a MarineAngemon, on our way to Data Island to start our Journey. 

"Whamon, by any chance, do you know what Virus Digimon inhabits the island?" I asked.

"Nope, I only go there to transfer very important stuff," he replied, "all the other times I am down on the ocean floor going over paper work.It is hard managing a business, you know."

"It must be hard work," I said. "Hay, Atomic-"

Atomicmon was sleeping right behind me.

"Oh, never mind," I said. "Whamon, how long until we get to the Island?"

"Oh, not more than a few minutes now," he said. "See, it is right over there."

"Wow that is a good-sized Island," I replied as I looked at the huge landmass. "What is that temple in the middle?

"That is where the Virus Digimon you will have to fight will be," he said.

"Oh," I said, "well I guess that will be the first stop.Wake up, Atomicmon."

I pushed Atomicmon a little.

"A, what, what's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"We are almost to the Island," I said.

"Oh, cool," he replied.

After a couple minutes we docked and got off Whamon.

"Thanks for the trip Whamon." I said.

"You're welcome," he replied, "and remember, just tell whoever is on shift at this booth to call the continent, and I will come right away."

"Thanks again, Whamon," I said again.

Whamon turned around and swam back to the continent.

"Good luck!" he yelled to us.

"Ok, Atomicmon, let's get going to the temple," I said eagerly. "That is where our enemy lies."

" Right," he said.

We started to the temple, which lay in the center of the Island.The Island was a square-like shape, and had plenty of trees.

"Eww," I said. "Creep, creep, creep!" 

Ruffling noise in trees and bushes.

"Oh, don't worry, Davis, I can take whatever comes at us," Atomicmon said proudly. 

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "You can't digivolve here remember; you have to stay as Atomicmon."

"Oh, right," he said remembering what Gennai had said. "Well let's hope he's weak."

We stood in front of the entrance to the temple.

"Would someone that is weak build a temple that big?" I asked.

We looked to the sides and up trying to find where this temple ended.

"Shouldn't we go in?" he asked. 

"Oh, ah, yeah," I replied. "I guess."

We walked into the temple, and there was a hallway that was extremely creepy.It was walled with stone Greymons and stone Tyrannomons.

"I guess we should walk down that way," I said as I pointed into a dark hallway.

"Goddramon, they are big," he said looking at the giant stone dinosaurs.

"You were that big when you were Nukemon," I told him. "Come to think of it, you look a lot like Greymon when you're Nukemon."

"I wonder why I look like Agumons and Greymons?" Atomicmon wondered.

"We will find out," I said, "I promise." 

We entered a huge room with a well like thing in the center, torches all around, and many Digimon skulls.

"Ok," I said about to scream. "This is really, really, creepy!" 

"I must agree," Atomicmon said checking around.

At that moment the ground shook, and the well exploded with black lava.

"I am Dark Lizarmon, who dares disturbed my temple?" Dark Lizarmon roared.

"I am Davis and this is Atomicmon; we have come to complete our Destiny," I said trying to hide my fear. "And you are the first in line."

"Hahaha!" he laughed. "You can't defeat me!Deltamon!" 

"Yes sir?" A Digimon with a metal head on one hand and a skull head on the other appeared. 

"Destroy them," Dark Lizarmon ordered.

"Yes sir, it would be my pleaser," Deltamon said. "Triplex Force!"

"Duck!" I yelled.

We both dove to the sides as the three beams went between us.

"Atomicmon!" I signaled. 

"Right," he nodded, "Atomic Fire!"

Deltamon just stood there.

"Ha!" Deltamon laughed. "You can't defeat me, Skull fang!"

"Ahh!!!" Atomicmon screamed, as he was smashed against a wall.

"Atomicmon!" I yelled.

All of a sudden a Digimon came jumping through the glass at the top of the temple.

"Ear Bursting!" the mysterious Digimon attacked.

A horrible sound rocked the temple. 

"Ahhh!" I screamed as my ears filled with pain.

"Clockmon," Deltamon said with an evil voice.

"Clockmon?" I asked.

"Quickly run out of the temple!" Clockmon ordered.

"Lets go, Davis!" Atomicmon yelled as he grabbed me. 

"Oh no, you don't!" Dark Lizarmon yelled. "Greymon, Tyrannomon, arise!" 

Unexpectedly the stone Digimon came to life and started to attack us.

"Atomic Fire!" Atomicmon attacked.

The Digimon kept coming.

"Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon attacked.

The first row of Digimon fell to the ground and the others tripped over them; this gave us a little more time.

"Davis," Clockmon said to me, "have Atomicmon digivolve!" 

"We can't!" I yelled to him over the roars of the other Digimon, "Otherwise we will be taken by the darkness!"

"Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon attacked once more. "You misunderstood; you can digivolve as long as you don't attack Dark Lizarmon while in Champion form."

"Oh, that's great!" I screamed in delight. "You heard him, Atomicmon!"

My Digivice activated.

"Yep," Atomicmon nodded, "Atomicmon digivolve to Nukemon!"

"Nuclear Missile!" Nukemon attacked.

The Greymon and Tyrannomon fell like bowling pins.

"Let's move," Clockmon ordered, "now!"

We ran through the hallway knocking down more Digimon.

"Nuclear Missile!" Nukemon attacked again.

"Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon attacked.

We finally exited the temple.

"This way," Clockmon signaled, "follow me!"

"Follow him, Nukemon!" I told Nukemon. 

We ran behind Clockmon for about an hour before we came to a small clearing near the ocean. Nukemon then dedigivolved back to Atomicmon.

" Why did you help us," I asked Clockmon, "and where are we?"

"I helped you because you are one of the Digidestines," he replied, "and you are in the Data Village."

"How did you know he was a Digidestine?" Atomicmon asked.

"For a long time we have heard of a Digidestine called Davis and his weird Digimon, Atomicmon, that would come to this Island to save us," he said as he pointed to me. "We believe you must be that Digidestine."

"I only came here because I need to complete my destiny," I said.

"Yes, and by completing your destiny you will save the entire Digiworld and us," Clockmon said."The temple we were just in was originally the Computer network for the entire Digiworld.All the computers in there connected all of the Digiworld together.It even allows your Digivice to work."

I took out my Digivice and showed it to him.

"Yes, that is it," he said. "I came to help you because the others and I wish to help you train your Atomicmon so that it may be able to defeat Dark Lizarmon in his rookie form.However, that will only happen if he becomes stronger."

"You will help me to become stronger?" Atomicmon asked.

"We will all help you to become stronger," Clockmon said as he waved.All of a sudden many Digimon appeared from behind their hiding places.

"Tomorrow we begin?" I asked.

"Tomorrow we begin," he said.

** **

** **


	3. Ep3

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

**Episode 3**

**Dark Lizarmon Story Arc**

**Let the Training Begin!**

** **

Well, last time Atomicmon and I arrive at Data Island, where we discovered these creepy trees.We made our way to the temple, which, ironically, was at the center of the island.We traveled through the temple until we found this creepy room with Digimon skulls and a well in the middle.We took a couple steps into the room when all of a sudden Dark Lizarmon burst from the well.He sent Deltamon after us, and me thinking Atomicmon shouldn't digivolve almost killed us.Luckily, Clockmon busted the scene and gave Deltamon a headache.We tried to escape, but then Stone Greymons and Tyrannomons came to life and blocked our exit.Clockmon, giving me new information, allowed me to take a chance of having Atomicmon to digivolve Nukemon. We finally escaped and made it to the village where Clockmon and other Digimon lived; there they told us that they would help Atomicmon train so he could beat a champion level Digimon.If this works I might have a very powerful Digimon.

"Fist of the beast king!" Leomon attacked knocking Atomicmon against a tree. "If you cannot defeat me you will never defeat Dark Lizarmon!"

"Atomic Fire!" Atomicmon attacked.

Leomon stood there and did nothing.

"You are weak." Leomon said with disappointment. "You'll only get stronger if you win, and you cannot win if you just attack.You must improvise, and you, Davis, must help to."

"How can I help?" I asked

"You must command Atomicmon, and teach him your knowledge," he said. "Only together you shall win.Training is over; let me know when you're ready to fight again."

Leomon walked into his hut, and Atomicmon and I went to ours.

"I am sorry, Davis," Atomicmon said, "I am not worthy to be your Digimon."

"Don't be silly," I comforted him, "it is hard work beating a Champion Digimon as a Rookie. The only thing we have to think about is what Leomon meant by improvise." 

We sat around for minutes thinking and thinking.

"What about," I suggested. "No, never mind."

"Why don't we," he suggested. "No, that won't work."

We sat around thinking of what we could do.

"Lets go for a walk," I said. "It may clear our minds."

We went out side, and went walking through the woods for a while.

"I am still stumped by what to do," I said to Atomicmon. "What can we do that can help you win?"

Then a couple of the Digimon came jogging by.

"That's it!" I yelled as an idea burst into my head.

"What?" Atomicmon asked.

"Speed!" I yelled. "If you can out your enemies them you can win; we must start training right away!"

We found a small area of trees, and cleared it out for a small training area.

"We must increase your speed," I said once more. "On my mark start running, and when you return we will see how fast you are.Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Atomicmon replied.

"Go!" I signaled.

Atomicmon ran.I had to wait about 15 minutes before he returned.

"15 minutes," I said, "good job."

"Thanks," Atomicmon said out of breath, "can I rest now?"

"Sure, why don't you sit down?" I offered.

Atomicmon sat down and started to relax.I gave him 5 minutes.

"Ok lets get working again," I suggested. "Start some flips."

Atomicmon tried some flips and couldn't do them at first, but he improved and now he can do 20 a minute!

"Great job Atomicmon!" I said proudly. "You can rest and then we will start again."

"Ok," he said; surprisingly he wasn't worn out. "I'm feeling great.All this exercise is paying off."

I let Atomicmon rest, and then he exercised again.I ran along side him this time to give my self a little exercise.

"Wow, 5 minutes," I said shocked at the time we had run the lap. "Do you think you are ready?"

"I sure hope so," Atomicmon said, "because I don't want to run anymore."

"Well to bad cause we are running all the way back to the village," I replied.

"We are?" Atomicmon asked.

"Yes, race yah!" I said as I started running.

"Hay, get back here!" Atomicmon yelled as he chased after me.

We raced all the way back to the village, ready for the fight.

" Leomon!" I yelled. "We are ready!"

"Are you sure?" Leomon asked as he came out of his hut. 

"We are positive," Atomicmon said. "I am ready."

"Let the battle begin!" Leomon signaled. 

All of the Digimon sat around and watched the fight, wondering who would win.

"Lets do it Atomicmon," I said.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon attacked.

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon countered.

Atomicmon grabbed the attack and tried to hold it off, but he failed and got whammed against a tree again.

"You haven't learned any thing," Leomon said disappointed.

"Don't be too sure," I teased. "Atomicmon!"

"Right!" Atomicmon said as he ran toward Leomon.

"Now!" I signaled.

"Atomic Fire!" Atomicmon shot his attack at the ground and shot into the air.He flipped over Leomon.

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon attacked as he dug into Leomon's back and jumped off.

"Ah!" Leomon screamed in pain. "Fist of the beast king!"

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon said as he, once again, grabbed the attack.

"You can do it!" I cheered.

"I am not going to lose this one. Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon shot Leomon's attack back at Leomon.

"AH!" Leomon yelled as he was knocked down. "Great job Atomicmon, you did well."

"Thank you, Leomon." Atomicmon said as he walked over and helped Leomon up.

"You won, Atomicmon," Clockmon congratulated us. "You did well too, Davis."

"Thank you." I said. 

Then we heard a ruffling in Bushes.

"What the?" I wondered.

"Ha!" Deltamon said as he grabbed me.

"Atomicmon!" I screamed.

"Davis!" Atomicmon yelled back.

"This will be you final test, Atomicmon," Clockmon said as he pointed at Deltamon. "Go defeat that Digimon!"

"Your dead Deltamon!" Atomicmon yelled as he ran at Deltamon. 

"I saw what you did to Leomon," he said. "I won't be as easily fooled. Triplex Force!"

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon knocked one of the rays at Deltamon's Arm, and he dropped Davis.

"Ow, you will pay for that!" Deltamon yelled. "Skull Fang!" 

Atomicmon slid under Deltamon, and jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon said as he clawed the right sided of Deltamon's head.

"Ow, get over here!" Deltamon yelled as he tried to grab Atomicmon, but Atomicmon wouldn't stop moving.

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon said as he clawed the other side of Deltamon's Head.

"Ha!" Deltamon said as he reached up and grabbed Atomicmon.

"Got you!" he said as he brought Atomicmon up to his face.

"You just made a big mistake," Atomicmon said smiling. "Atomic Fire!"

Flames engulfed Deltamon's head, and when the fire stopped Deltamon's head was gone.Deltamon, who couldn't do anything, dropped Atomicmon and tried to run away.

"He is going to have a hard time getting back to the temple," I said to Atomicmon and Clockmon. 

Thud, thump, thud; that is all you heard as Deltamon ran into trees trying to get away.

"He is never going to be the same again," Atomicmon said.

"Great job, Atomicmon," Clockmon congratulated, "you have completed your training in such a short time."

"Yeah, but it was had work," Atomicmon said.

"Not as hard as you think," Clockmon said with a small smile.

Atomicmon and I gave him a, 'What do you mean?' kind of look.

"Wash up and get a good night sleep," Clockmon said, "tomorrow you fight Dark Lizarmon."

Atomicmon and I looked at the temple, which was far in the distance.

Clunk! Deltamon hit the tree one more time.


	4. Ep4

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

**Episode 4**

**Dark Lizarmon Story Arc**

**Annihilation of the Darkness**

Well, yesterday Atomicmon and I started to train by fighting Leomon.We failed so he told us we had to improvise.We went walking in the woods when an idea hit me.We had to increase Atomicmon's speed.We trained for a while and Atomicmon improved really fast.We returned to the village and fought Leomon again, this time we won easily.I was congratulating Atomicmon when Deltamon grabbed me from behind.Atomicmon did some great stunts and took Deltamon out with eases.Now the big battle is about to begin.

"We will travel around to the back of the temple," Clockmon explained. "We can enter through the secret entrance there."

"Yes, but what about the defenses?"Leomon asked. "They will have some sort of alarm system."

"That will cause some problems," Andromon replied.

"What about The Stone Greymons and Tyrannomons?" I asked.

"We will worry about them, you just worry about Dark Lizarmon," Clockmon informed me.

"I can take care of him easily," Atomicmon said with pride. 

"I can believe that," Leomon said as he rubbed his back where Atomicmon cut him.

"Sorry about that," Atomicmon apologized.

"That's ok, you proved that you can advance quickly," Leomon stated. "It would have taken other Digimon years to advance as far as you have in such sort of time."

We were planning our attack against Dark Lizarmon in a small hut.We had a map of the island out on the table.

"Say, the island looks like a computer chip," I said, "That's unusual."

"What did you except?" Andromon asked. "It is called Data Island."

"Sorry.I guess I am not as used to the Digiworld as I thought," I said embarrassedly.

"Anyway, we will enter there, travel down the pathway, turn left, then right, and we will enter the center room," Clockmon informed us. "Andromon, Leomon, and I will block the three entrances while you and Atomicmon take care of Dark Lizarmon."

"Looks great to me.How about you, Atomicmon?" I asked Atomicmon.

"I am ready to show that creep what a Rookie can do!" Atomicmon exploded with energy.

"Wow!" I yelled excitedly. "I guess we're ready."

"Ok let's go!" Clockmon said as he led us out of the hut.

We headed into the forest on our way to the temple.

"Shouldn't we be ready just incase any Digimon attack us?" I asked.

"No, all of the Digimon on this island, outside the temple, are good," Leomon informed me.

"This way," Clockmon said.

We walked forever to the temple. I didn't realize Nukemon could travel that fast before.We stopped and looked through the bushes.

"All right, the temple!" Atomicmon and I yelled happily.

"Okay this way," Clockmon continued.

"What!?" Atomicmon and I yelled.

"We are only at the front of the temple," Andromon informed us. 

He pointed to where I guess the end would be, which we couldn't see.We continued walking.It's been hours since we left the village.We made our way along the temple wall to the back of the temple.

"Through here," Clockmon said as he pointed to the entrance behind a bush.

We walked in and saw stone Digimon like before, except they weren't just Greymon and Tyrannomon, there were also other Digimon. 

"This way," Clockmon leaded us down the hallway.

"Wait," Leomon said as he sniffed the air. "Fist of the beast king!"

He shot his attack at a rock Digimon in one of the alcoves.

"Ahh!" Rockmon screamed, "Rock Punch!"

We dodged and the attack missed us. 

"Atomic Fire!" Atomicmon yelled as he attacked.

"Don't waste you energy," Andromon said to Atomicmon, "Lightning Blade!"

"Fist of the Beast King" Leomon yelled as his attack flew from his fist.

Both attacks hit Rockmon and he fainted. 

"That will take care of him for a while," Lemon said.

"This way," Clockmon continued.

We followed him down the hall way and through the temple.We finally reached the main room of the temple with the well in the center.

"Leomon, Andromon, cover the exits," Clockmon ordered as he guarded the entrance we just came through. "Go ahead, Davis."

"Dark Lizarmon!" I yelled at the well, "Show yourself!"

Black Lava burst from the well and Dark Lizarmon appeared. 

"You again," Dark Lizarmon replied. "You can't defeat me."

"Watch us," I gloated. "Atomicmon!"

Atomicmon jumped into battle.

"Warriors arise!" Dark Lizarmon shouted.

The stone Digimon came to life and started down the hallway.

"We will hold them off," Leomon told us. "You just defeat Dark Lizarmon!'

"Right!" I confirmed. 

Atomicmon jumped at Dark Lizarmon and kicked him across the room.

"Wow!" I said surprised. "How can Atomicmon do that?"

"We will tell you later. Lightning Blade!" Andromon told me while he fought the evil Digimon.

"Atomic Fire!" Atomicmon attacked. 

"Dread Fire!" Dark Lizarmon responded.

Atomicmon had to crouch to protect himself.Atomicmon then jumped at Dark Lizarmon.

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon attacked.

He attacked as hard as he could but nothing happened.

"Ha ha, Snipe fang!" Dark Lizarmon attacked. 

Atomicmon was knocked to the floor.

"Atomic," I was cut off because Dark Lizarmon grabbed me in a tight grip.

"Davis!" Atomicmon yelled, "Atomicmon digivolve to!"

The oracle left my Digivice but I got one hand free and grabbed it.

"Atomicmon, you must fight without digivolving," I said as I grasped for air.

Atomicmon was building energy up because he couldn't digivolve.

"Ha you can't win, Snipe fang!" dark Lizarmon attacked and knocked Atomicmon down the well.

"Atomicmon!" I yelled.

"No!" Clockmon, Andromon, and Leomon yelled as they fought off the other Digimon.

Dark Lizarmon looked down the well as Atomicmon shot up into the air and knocked Dark Lizarmon over.Atomicmon was glowing with bright yellow energy.

"Let him go," Atomicmon said as he stared into Dark Lizarmon eyes.

Dark Lizarmon dropped me on the ground and backed away.

"It's time to stop your terror, Dark Lizarmon," Atomicmon said as he walked to Dark Lizarmon.

"Dread Fire!" Dark Lizarmon attacked as Atomicmon walked near him.

Atomicmon just kept walking through Dark Lizarmon's attack.

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon sliced Dark Lizarmon.

"Snipe Fang!" Dark Lizarmon said, but Atomicmon kept walking closer. "Wha, what are you?"

"I am a MX-Digidestine Digimon," Atomicmon said proudly. "Atomic Fire!"

Huge flames covered Dark Lizarmon's Black flames, and when the fire cleared Dark Lizarmon's head guard fell to the floor.

"Congratulations, you beat Dark Lizarmon," Clockmon congratulated us.

"Yes, now things can return to normal," Leomon said as an energy beam went over us and the room disappeared.It was totally white! No roof, no floor, and no walls; nothing! Just empty space.

"The Digiworld will be connected once again," Andromon said as a second energy beam went across and a new room filled with computers appeared.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This is the computer room that runs the entire Digital network," Andromon informed me as many Digimon came running into the room.

"Ah, Atomicmon!"I yelled.

"Don't worry, Davis, they are now good Digimon," Atomicmon told me. "They were under Dark Lizarmon's powers.

We walked out of the Data Temple and sat outside.

"We will now inform you on who and what Atomicmon is," Clockmon said. "During the reconstruction of the digital world, a koromon took on a deadly virus.Gennai took the koromon hoping to cure it.Unfortunately it mutated before the cure was complete, but luckily it had survived.That Digimon was Atommon, his mutation allows him to learn and build energy quickly.Atomicmon is able to do what is impossible for other Digimon; such as in the future you will discover a Digimental.The Digimental should only allow Digimon to digivolve into an Armored Champion form, but somehow your Digimon will be able to digivolve past that level.Anyway, Atommon had survived the impossible.Gennai guessed that Atommon was meant to be a Digidestine Digimon, his guess was confirmed when Atommon somehow created a unique Digivice called the MX-Digivice.The MX-Digivice was so unique that it is unable to be duplicated. The Digivice contains what is called an oracle, which is a created by the friendship between you and Atomicmon.If your friendship is broken the oracle will cease to exist."

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"All of the prophecies are stored in the Digital Network," Andromon answered. "You can view them on your Digivice computer."

I looked at where Leomon was sitting, but he wasn't there.I was so tuned into the history of Atomicmon that I didn't even notice he left.

"Where is Leomon?" Atomicmon asked for me.

"Right here." He popped up behind us, "Whamon is on his way here to take you to the Continent of Cerberus."

"Cerberus?" I questioned, "Why am I going there"

"That is where you go to next to complete the second step of your destiny," Clockmon said.

"Oh great! Here we go again," I said exhausted from the news.

I had to wait about an hour before Whamon got there, now Atomicmon and I are off to defeat the next dark Digimon that comes in our way.

** **

****


	5. Ep5

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

**Episode 5**

**Tag and Emblem Reveled **

Last time Atomicmon and I, along with the others, infiltrated Dark Lizarmon's temple.When we got to the main room we called for Dark Lizarmon and the battle began.At first Atomicmon was losing the fight, but when Dark Lizarmon put me in danger Atomicmon built up extra energy since he wasn't allowed to digivolve.Atomicmon was super charged, which scared Dark Lizarmon.Well, lets just say we won't see Dark Lizarmon's ugly face again.

We are on Whamon once more, and were on our way to the Continent of Cerberus.

"You made pretty quick work of that Dark Digimon," Whamon said.

"Yeah, but Atomicmon did most of the work," I replied. 

I looked behind me and Atomicmon was sleeping again.

"Oh jeez," I exclaimed, "he's asleep again."

"Let him sleep," Whamon told me, "He had a hard battle.Say, don't you have to contact Gennai?"

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot," I said as a whipped out my Digivice, "Activate connection to Gennai."

I had to wait while lines ran across the flat computer screen; finally Gennai appeared.

"Davis, how have you been?" Gennai asked.

"Gennai, good to see you," I said happily, "We have defeated the Dark Digimon."

"Good, now you can go in search of your tag and emblem," Gennai replied.

"Tag and emblem?" Atomicmon said finally getting up from his nap, "Isn't it called a tag and crest?"

"No tag and emblem, it is a advanced version of the tag and crest," Gennai said, "They will be in separate places, but I am sure you will find them easily. You can track them on your Digivice.Good luck."

"Thanks," Atomicmon and I replied.

The communication screen shut down and a map appeared with two blinking lights.

"Okay, this dot is the tag and that one is the emblem," I pointed to the two dots.

"You mean that the one that is still in one place is the tag, and the moving one is the emblem," Atomicmon pointed out.

He was right, the dot that resembled the emblem was moving.

"That is weird," I said, "well we will worry about that after we get the tag.Whamon can you bring us to this location?" 

I uploaded the image into Whamon.

"Sure, that is only a couple minutes away from here," He replied.

Whamon took us to the spot where the tag was.

"Here we are," Whamon stopped in the middle of the ocean.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Down below us," Whamon stated.

"A, how are we gonna get down there? I asked Whamon.

"Climb into my mouth and I will transport there," Whamon responded. 

We climbed into his mouth, which was not a pleasant experience.He transported us down below to a subway train.

"A subway train at the bottom of the ocean?"I said surprised, "I will never get used to the Digiworld."

We boarded the underwater train and started searching.

"Is the water gonna crush us?" I asked nervously. 

"I sure hope not," Atomicmon replied, "I am sure Whamon would have warned us."

At that moment water burst into the train car.

"Run!" I yelled.

We got into the next car safely, and Octomon followed us.

"You won't reach that tag alive," Octomon said to us.

"Don't be to sure," I replied.

"Atomic Fire!" Atomicmon attacked.

It didn't even faze Octomon.

"You can't defeat me," He stated, "You'll be dead before I use my second attack.Spurting Ink!"

Atomicmon stood there as the attack hit him.

"Impossible!" Octomon screamed.

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon yelled as he jumped at Octomon.

"Octopus trap!" Octomon attacked.

He grabbed Atomicmon and then through him at me.We both got knocked over.

"Ah, ouch!" I yelled as I hit a metal box, "What the?"

"Ha!" Atomicmon jumped at Octomon and knocked him to the floor, "Toxic Claw!"

While Atomicmon attacked I opened the box.

"The Tag!" I yelled happily.

The tag was inside the metal box along with this small gray sphere.I put my Tag around my neck.

"We have the tag!" I yelled to Atomicmon.

"All right!" Atomicmon replied, "Now I don't have to go easy on you Octomon!"

Atomicmon jumped at Octomon and kicked him across the train car.

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon jumped at Octomon and started slicing him into pieces.

"AH! Spurting Ink!" Octomon yelled.

Ink shot at Atomicmon.

"I can't see!" Atomicmon screamed and started slashing all over the place.

"Octopus Trap!" Octomon attacked.He grabbed Atomicmon and started to choke him.

"Atomicmon!" I yelled.

"Atomicmon digivolve to!" Atomicmon started.

I grabbed my Digivice and held it shut.

"You can't digivolve here, you will brake open the train and we will all drown," I told him.

Atomicmon started to glow with a bright yellow light once again. He broke free of Octomon grip, and somersaulted knocking Octomon flat to the ground.

"Toxic Claw!" Atomicmon said as he took his claw and cut deep into Octomon.

"AH!" Octomon screamed in pain.

"Atomic Fire!" Atomicmon shot his fire into the cut he made on Octomon.The fire spread in Octomon's body until he died.

"Great job," I said holding the gray sphere, "what is this?"

"It looks like a data sphere," Atomicmon replied, "It will link your Digivice to your tag."

I opened my Digivice and pushed the sphere into the center of the oracle. All of a sudden my Digivice and tag started to glow, then a stream of data connected them together.Then it all stopped and the oracle returned to the Digivice.

"Cool, " I said.

"Yeah, but now we have a problem," Atomicmon informed me.

"What?" I asked.

"How are we gonna get to the surface?The other train car where Whamon was waiting is flooded," Atomicmon stated.

"Well I hope you know how to swim," I said as I picked up the metal box, "Ready?"

"I guess," He responded.

I through the metal box at the window, the window broke instantly.

"Now!" I yelled as we both jumped at the window.

We held our breath and swam to the surface.I didn't think we were gonna make it, but luckily we did.Then we rose out of the water a couple of feet.

"Hi yah," Whamon said.

"Good thing you saw us," I responded, "I though we would have to swim to Cerberus."

"We are only a couple hours away from Cerberus," Whamon said to me, "just sit back and relax."

I lied back and listened to the ocean.

"I can't wait to start the second part of my journey." I said to myself. 

Then an evil voice in my head, "Neither can I."

** **


	6. Ep6

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

**Episode 6**

**SkullGreymon Story Arc**

**Death of Atomicmon**

** **

Welcome back, well last time Atomicmon and I went under water in search of my tag.We got to the underwater train were the tag was, but Octomon tried to drown us.Atomicmon jumped into battle but Octomon was too powerful.I found the metal box that contained the tag, and Atomicmon took down Octomon. We are getting pretty good at this.

"Here we are," Whamon announced, "The continent of Cerberus!"

Atomicmon and I jumped off Whamon and walked ashore.

"I guess this is good-bye for now," Whamon said.

"What do you mean?" Atomicmon asked.

"The rest of your journey is on the continent," Whamon responded, "You won't travel on water much from now on."

"Well then I guess it is good-bye," I said, "For now anyway."

Whamon started swimming away.

"Good-bye!" Whamon yelled to us.

"Good-bye!" Atomicmon and I yelled back.

We stood there until Whamon was out of site.

"Well I guess we should be going," Atomicmon said.

"Yeah," I responded as I took out my Digivice, "Map activate, and show the location of the emblem.

The map appeared and showed the emblem near by, but it was moving farther away.

"Lets get going!" I yelled as we started running.

We were running in a great area.Grass lands, trees, ice-cold streams of water, and basically 80 degrees.I looked at the map once again.

"Woe, stop!" I yelled at Atomicmon, "Look it stopped somewhere, like a building or something."

"I bet this is gonna be trouble," Atomicmon said to me.

"I bet your right but we will never know if we don't find out.Come on," I said as we started traveling again.

It took us an hour to get to the building, but it was a pleasant walk.

"Wow, a castle." Atomicmon said.

"Yep, and that is where the emblem is," I said as we walking up into the castle.

We walked in and it was a huge castle, the hallway itself could have held 20 football fields.

"Oh no, not again," I said as I looked at the stone Digimon in the alcoves, "I am gonna have nightmares when I look at the Abe Lincoln's Memorial."

"Abe Lincoln?" Atomicmon asked.

"Never mind it's a long story," I said.

We continued walking down the hallway.

**Mean while in the Castle's control room.**

"They have entered the castle King SkullGreymon," ToyAgumon said.

"Excellent," SkullGreymon replied, "Make sure they get to the throne room."

**Mean while back at the hallway.**

"I hate hallways," I said, "They are always creepy."

A dark creature ran across the end of the hallway.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled as we chased after him.

We turned to the hallway the creature went down, and there was no one there.

"Come on," I told Atomicmon.

We continued down the hallway.

"Should I digivolve?' Atomicmon asked me.

"No, but be ready," I told him.

We walked further down the hallway, and the creature ran into the next hallway. 

"Get him!" I yelled as Atomicmon and I ran down the hallway.

When we turned to the next hallway the creature was gone again.

"Ok, now digivolve," I told Atomicmon as I took out my Digivice.

"Atomicmon digivolve to," Atomicmon digivolved, "Nukemon!"

I climbed on Nukemon as the creature ran again.

"After him!" I yelled as we took off.

This time we were on his tail.We jumped at him and crashed through a wall, we hit the floor hard and then everything went black.

"Oh, ouch.My head is throbbing," I said as I tried to rub my head.Then I realized that I was chained to a wall, "What the!"

"Your awake," Someone in the dark said, "The king will be pleased."

"What do you mean the king?" Atomicmon asked.

"The king of everything of course," he replied.

"This "king" sounds like a geek," I whispered to Atomicmon. 

"You will shut up!" The mysteries Digimon yelled, "Poison Ivy!"

I was hit with this hard red tentacle.

"You're a RedVegiemon!" Atomicmon realized. 

The RedVegiemon came walking out of the darkness.

"You're the one who was leading us here." I said.

"And you were stupid enough to chase me," RedVegiemon replied.

A hidden Digimon opened a door.

"The king is ready," The hidden Digimon said.

"All right," RedVegiemon said, "Good night."

RedVegiemon knocked us unconscious; when we awoke we were on the floor in a huge room.

"Welcome," an evil voice said, "I've been waiting for you."

I looked up and almost died, I was looking at a dinosaur made of bones.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"He is SkullGreymon," Atomicmon answered.

"That is King SkullGreymon to you," SkullGreymon said.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Cause you have come to destroy me," He responded.

"You're a Dark Digimon," I said.

"Well duh," He responded, "And you also want this."

He pointed at a small Atom where his heart would be.

"Davis, that is the emblem!" Atomicmon yelled.

"Oh jeez," I said

"Come and get it," He taunted me.

"Lets go Atomicmon," I said, "He's a Ultimate so digivolve!"

"Atomicmon digivolve to," Atomicmon said as the oracle covered him, "Nukemon!'

"Try us on for size SkullGreymon," I taunted him.

Nukemon started running towards SkullGreymon and SkullGreymon just knocked Nukemon aside. 

"You are to simple," SkullGreymon said.

"Come on Nukemon you can do it!"I cheered on.

"Nuclear Missile!" Nukemon attacked

"Ha, Ground Zero!" SkullGreymon countered attack.

Nukemon's attack was bounced back at him.

"Nukemon forget the fight!" I yelled, "We must retreat!"

"You can't get away," SkullGreymon said. 

At that moment a Digimon burst through the wall and knocked SkullGreymon to the ground.

"What the, who are you?" I asked.

"Get off me Knightmon!" SkullGreymon yelled as he pushed Knightmon off him.

"Go!" Knightmon yelled to us.

"We won't leave you, we will get you out to," I said to him, "Nukemon it's possible to get away if you digivolve!"

I took out my Digivice and opened it to start the digivolving process. 

"No!" Nukemon screamed, but it was to late.The oracle went to my tag in search of the emblem, but when it discovered that the emblem was not there it turned a clear black.

"Oh crap, this is not good," I said as the oracle went to Nukemon and grew to cover him.

"Nukemon digivolve to," Nukemon was forced to say, "DeathNukemon!"

The oracle never returned.

"Oh shoot, I broke him," I said.

"Teeth Scythe!" DeathNukemon said as Super Sharp Teeth flew at me.

I jumped out of the way.

"Atomicmon it's me!" I yelled as I dodged another set of flying teeth.

"It's no use," Knightmon said to me, "Atomicmon is dead, DeathNukemon exists now."

"Atomicmon!" I yelled again, but no results.

"Toxic Death Claw!" DeathNukemon attack us.

We ducked, and the enemy coming up behind us got the blow, he died instantly.

"Wow, if you could but his hand in a spray bottle that would make one heck of a Weed Killer or Bug spray," I told Knightmon.

"We must leave," Knightmon told me. 

"I can't leave him," I told him.

"You are no good to him with out a plan let get going," He said as he grabbed me and started to run.

"Lets go get them!" RedVegiemon ordered. 

"No," SkullGreymon told him, "As long as we have DeathNukemon we will rule the digital world."

Knightmon dragged me all the way back to his hidden cave.There were many Digimon there.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"We are in the cave that holds the rebellions from the castle," he told me, "We are what is left from the original castle order."

He quickly pushed me down to the floor.

"What the, what is going on?" I asked him with my head in the ground."

"Shut up!" He yelled softly.

"Arise," A mysterious voice said.

I looked up and saw a huge dinosaur.

"I am King MetalGreymon," he said, " The original ruler of the castle."

I followed from his feet to his head, and all I was able to say was, "Hi yah."


	7. Ep7

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

**Episode 7**

**SkullGreymon Story Arc**

**Atomic Miracle Part 1**

I made a huge mistake.I exist, I decided to leave my friends, I decided to start my journey, I decided to come to Cerberus, and I forced Nukemon to digivolve.Atomicmon died that day, and DeathNukemon was born.I am alone now, no Digimon, no way to contact Gennai or the others for help, and no protection.I should be SkullGreymon's slave.

"Davis," Knightmon called from behind the stone door that lead into the room they gave me, "May I come in?"

"Yeah," I said with absolutely no enthusiasm, "Knock your self out."

He came in to the room then bowed.

"I believe this is yours," He said as he stood up and gave me my Digivice.Earlier I through it out of the cave cause I knew it was no good anymore.

"This is useless now!" I yelled as I through it to the floor.

**"**You will need it if we are to rescue Atomicmon," He said.

I jumped to the floor.

"You figured out away to rescue Atomicmon?" I asked hopingly.

"Not yet," He said as I saw my hopes flushed down a toilet, "But we are working on it."

"Oh forget it," I said as I slammed on the bed again, "It's hopeless." 

"Well we could just ware him out until he dedigivolves," He said.

"We can't," I told him, " because."

"Well then," Knightmon interrupted me, "You could use the essence of your Digivice to take on a temporary Digimon."

"We can't!" I yelled, "because."

"Why not?" he interrupted me again.

"If you let me finish I could tell you," I said to him, "The Oracle, or essence of my Digivice, only exist because of the friend ship between me and Atomicmon.When he digivolved to DeathNukemon he hated me and wanted to destroy me, cause he hated me our friendship was broken and the oracle ceased to exist.For DeathNukemon to dedigivolve the extra energy that is not stored in Atomicmon is transferred and kept in the Oracle."

"And that is why he can't digivolve, nor can you take on a temporary Digimon," Knightmon continued for me.

I got up and picked up my Digivice.

"There is a way," I said, "even if I die I will not let Atomicmon stay that way."

Knightmon left the room and I sat in silence.There had to be something I could do, something that could help me save Atomicmon.

"Davis," A Gardramon said as he walked into the room, "King MetalGreymon wishes to see you."

I got up and followed him out of the room to the king.I stood in front of the MetalGreymon and bowed.

"Arise," MetalGreymon said.

I stood up and looked at Knightmon who was standing next to MetalGreymon.

"Davis, we are planning to move to the village right outside the castle," Knightmon informed me, "We will plan there and then attack.We hope that somehow we can capture DeathNukemon."

"Well it is worth a shot," I said to them, "I haven't come up with anything."

"It is decided then," MetalGreymon said, "Prepare the Troopmon!"

"Troopmon?" I asked Knightmon.

"Yes, they're one of the King's most powerful warriors," He replied.

About a half hour later we walked to the opening of the cave, and right outside the cave stood at least six-dozen Troopmon.

"Wow!" I said surprised

"Attention!" One voice yelled as the Troopmon stood strait up.

"Who was that?" I asked Knightmon.

"That is Generalmon," Knightmon said, "He is the evolve form of Troopmon. He leads them into battle."

"Lets move!" Generalmon commanded.

They start to move toward the castle. 

"Lets go," Knightmon said as he started out of the cave.

"Wait for me! I yelled as I ran to catch up with him.

We walked to the village that was closest to the castle.It was totally deserted.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Knightmon.

"SkullGreymon must have locked them all up in the castle," Knightmon replied.

Troopmon were running back and forth looking in the huts to see if anyone was there.We walked carefully through the village until we came to a huge stonewall that separated the village from the castle, the Troopmon carefully aligned along the wall.

"Troopmon ready," Generalmon yelled, "Set, Go!"

At that moment the wall was knocked down.

"Ah!" I yelled as I was crushed under tons of rocks.

I moved the rocks off me and saw a giant dinosaur made of bones in a black, grim reaper like, robe.

"DeathNukemon!" I yelled as I started to run. He chased after me.

I was trying to run as fast as I could, but he was still gaining on me.

"Oh my Goddramon!" I yelled as I looked at the dinosaur chasing me, "It is the revenge of Jurassic Park!"

I continued running down the street as I was pulled into an ally. 

"Knightmon!" I yell happily.

"Shush," he said, "We must try to get away."

"Toxic Death Claw!" DeathNukemon yelled, as the ally became an open street.

"Run!" I screamed as Knightmon and I ran once again.

"Teeth Scythe!" DeathNukemon attacked.

"We can't just run anymore," Knightmon said, "We must fight!"

He whipped out his sword and knocked the Teeth Scythe to the ground.

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon attacked and knocked DeathNukemon to the ground.

"Don't kill him!" I said.

"Ok one, he is already dead," Knightmon said as he blocked another one of DeathNukemon's attacks," and two, I would never kill a friend of yours."

"Toxic Death Claw!" DeathNukemon attacked.

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon yelled as he held DeathNukemon's hand to the ground, "Duel!"

DeathNukemon was flipped up and knocked back a couple yards.

"Come on DeathNukemon, " I called out, "Don't you remember me?"

"I remember you, " DeathNukemon said as he got up.

"All right!" I said happily.

"I remember," He continued, "That you should die!Teeth Scythe!"

"Ah!" I yelled as I jumped out of the way.

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon attacked.

"Toxic Death claw!" DeathNukemon attacked.

Knightmon was knocked to the floor.

"Knightmon!" I yelled as I ran toward him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said in pain, "I am fine.His attack just hit my sword."

Knightmon used his sword to lean on as he got up.

"You still want to fight?" DeathNukemon asked Knightmon, "That is why good Digimon are idiots, they depend on honor."

"Bazooka Blaster!" Generalmon attacked from behind DeathNukemon.

"Ah!" DeathNukemon cried in pain.

"All right," I said, "The Calvary to the rescue!"

"Surrender DeathNukemon," Generalmon said to him, "or we will fire."

"I will never surrender!"

"All right then," he said, "Troopmon, fire!"

The Troopmon jumped out of their hiding places.

"Machine Gun Fire!" the Troopmon all attacked at once.

"Ah! You will pay!" DeathNukemon yelled trying to protect himself.

"Grenade Attack!" the Troopmon attacked again.

"Ah! I will be back!" DeathNukemon yelled as he ran back to the castle

The Troopmon walked over to Knightmon and picked him up, they carried him all the way back to the cave.

I walked in and bowed to MetalGreymon, he was about to ask me how it went but when he saw how depressed I was that I didn't get Atomicmon back he decided to be quiet about that.

"Davis," He asked me as I started to walk to my room, "Is there anything you want? Anything within my entire kingdom?"

"Yes," I said, "is it possible to get a computer that is able to get connected to the Digital Network?"

"Yes," he replied, "I will have one delivered to you room at once."

I went to my room and about a half hour later the computer arrived.

"Here you go," a Gardramon said as he gave me a laptop.

I took it from him and he left.I quickly plugged it into the phone line connection.

I opened the Internet and typed, "www dot satoshitakahashi dot com".

I waited a couple seconds and then Satoshi's face appeared.

"Ah, what, Davis?" He asked, "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Oh I am sorry I didn't realize it was night time," I said as I looked out the window and saw pitch black, "What is happening with you guys?"

"Oh we are basically running from the Dramon brothers," he said, "oh and Desmodusmonlearned to Armor digivolve!"

"Wow," I said, "Armor digivolve, that's great.It seems you are having a better time then I am."

"Why," he asked, "what is going on there?"

"Well," I started, "Atomicmon and I defeated Dark Lizarmon with little trouble, but."

"But what?" he asked.

"Atomicmon is gone," I said, "He digivolve to DeathNukemon and tried to kill me, and there is no way to have him dedigivolve."

"What!" He yelled surprised, "Do you want us to come out and help?"

"No!" I yelled, "You have your troubles and I have mine.I have to get some sleep for tomorrows battle.Good Luck."

"You to," he said as the communication ended.

"How will I explain this to Gennai?" I asked my self as the communication turned on again, "Gennai!"

To be continued……


	8. Ep8

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

Digimon: Atomic Destiny

Episode 8

**SkullGreymon Story Arc**

**Atomic Miracle Part 2 **

Well, last time Knightmon and I went to a village near SkullGreymon's castle in hope of some how capturing DeathNukemon.The Troopmon were ready to attack, but DeathNukemon beat them to it.He started chasing me, but, logically, I ran for it.He chased me around, but Knightmon came and defended me.They had a huge battle, however, Knightmon was losing.Just in time the Troopmon and Generalmon rescued us and got us back to the castle safely.I called Satoshi on his Digivice using a computer I got from King MetalGreymon.After I was finished talking to him Gennai call me on the computer: am I going to be in trouble!

"Gennai!" I was surprised. "Nice to see you."

"Davis," he said, "how are you doing?"

"Ah, well," I stuttered. "Not very well. Nukemon digivolved to DeathNukemon."

"I figured that," he said. "King MetalGreymon called me."

"Oh, well, what should I do?" I asked.

"I am sending you help," he said. "He will join you on your quest, and he is an old friend of yours."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, pizza's here. Got to go," he said as the screen went black.

"Davis!' Knightmon burst into the room. "We have to go!"

"Why, what's happening?" I asked.

"SkullGreymon is moving up his plans! We have to stop him now!" he yelled as he ran out of the room; I followed.

A couple minutes later we were back at the village.

"Lets move Troopmon!" Generalmon ordered. 

"Not so fast," DeathNukemon said as he appeared in front of us with an army of DarkTyrannomon.

"Let us through DeathNukemon!" I yelled.

"No one shall interfere with King SkullGreymon's plans," he said. "In the name of the destruction of the Digiworld, attack!"

The battle has begun.

"Fire Blast!" the DarkTyrannomon attacked us.

"Lets go!" Knightmon yelled. "Attack!" 

"Teeth Scythe!" DeathNukemon attacked.

"The Duel!" Knightmon countered.

The battle was furious; who knows who was winning. 

"Iron Tail!" the DarkTyrannomon attacked.

"Grenade Attack!" the Troopmon countered.

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon attacked.

"Toxic Death Claw!" DeathNukemon countered. 

Buildings were blown up, smashed, or torched.The battle still raged on as Cyclonemon moved onto the battlefield, and those weren't for our side.

"Hyper heat!" they attacked.

"Machine Gun Fire!" our side attacked.

More buildings blew up before my eyes; I ran for it.

"Hahaha," DeathNukemon laughed and chased after me.

Where was Knightmon?Oh, this isn't the time for questions this is time for running.He was gaining on me when Knightmon jumped him from an alley; they bounced right over me.

"Why do you protect him Knightmon?" DeathNukemon asked. "You are not his Digimon."

"I protect him because he can save our kingdom." He replied. "Something you wouldn't understand."

"You good Digimon make me sick." DeathNukemon said disgusted. "Toxic Fireball!" 

He hit Knightmon, and Knightmon was on the ground in a second. Hardly breathing, yet, he still got up.

"I shall never let you win!" he screamed at DeathNukemon. "Even if you kill me I shall return to fight you again."

"Stop that! I just at lunch!" DeathNukemon screamed. "Teeth Scythe!"

The attack flew at Knightmon but hit deflected it, right at me!

"Davis!" Knightmon yelled, but it was to late I was hit.

Everything was blurry, but I still heard Knightmon and DeathNukemon fighting.Then I saw a shadow of some one, a human.A human!

"Oh my Goddramon!" he yelled.He seemed familiar, but I couldn't see him clearly. "Stay still I have some supplies."

He took out this round stopwatch and then a ball of light came out of it, no wait, it had to be a MX-Digivice!He must be the one Gennai sent, but who is it?

"Here," he said as some supplies appeared, "take these."

He gave me some pills and a bottle of water as he cleaned the cut caused by the sharp tooth scythe; he then bandaged it up.It felt good as new.I stood up and shook my head.

"Hi" I said as a turned to look at him, "Gus?"

"Hi Davis!" he said happily as he packed his things back up and returned them to the storage area of his Digivice. "I always have to save your butt, don't I?"

"You're joining me?" I asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Cool," I replied.

"Gus," a black bug with white dots said as he came flying at us. "They need my help."

"Got it," Gus said as he lifted his Digivice, his oracle flew toward the Digimon.

"Solarmon digivolve to!" Solarmon digivolved. "Solarterimon!"

"Solarmon? Solarterimon?" I asked.

"Yes Solarmon is my rookie, a mutated Tentomon, like how Atomicmon is a mutated Agumon," he said. "Solarterimon is his champion form."

I was surprised to see another mutated Digimon. Then I realized the battle between Knightmon and DeathNukemon was still going on.

"Who is wining?" I asked.

"DeathNukemon was, but with Solarterimon he won't have a chance," Gus said with complete confidence. 

"Hope you're right," I said as I watched the battle.

"The Duel!" Knightmon attacked.

"Teeth Scythe!" DeathNukemon countered.

"Solar Horn!" Solarterimon attacked DeathNukemon by surprised. 

"You'll pay for that! Toxic Fireball!" DeathNukemon shot his attack and Solarterimon went flying.

"Solar Shocker!" Solarterimon attacked.

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon attacked while DeathNukemon's defense was down.

"Ahh!"DeathNukemon screamed in pain.

"We have to do something," I said. "How will I get him back?"

"Simple," he said as he opened his Digivice, touched the mid air oracle-computer screen, and had a grenade-like thing appear. "Here."

Hand tossed it to me.Luckily I caught it. 

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is a temporary oracle kind of thing," he said. "You put it into you Digivice, aim it at DeathNukemon, and open it up.It will fire at DeathNukemon and rap around him draining his energy; making him dedigivolve back to Atomicmon."

"Alright!" I said about to put it in my Digivice.

"Wait!" he yelled as he grabbed my arm. "You have to wait till DeathNukemon is down."

"Oh boy," I said as my hopes drained.

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon attacked.

"Solar Shocker!" Solarterimon attacked.

The both hit DeathNukemon and he was down for the count.

"Now Davis!" Gus yelled in my ear.

I shoved it in my Digivice, aimed, and fired. It went sailing and hit DeathNukemon on a bulls-eye. 

"Yes!" I yelled happily.

The bomb released tentacle-like things that rapped around DeathNukemon a drained his energy' he became Atomicmon once again.

"Atomicmon!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"Da-Davis?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes I am here," I said as I lifted him to my shoulders. "We're going to get you back to the hideout."

Solarterimon dedigivolved back to Solarmon and landed on Gus' head, and the Troopmon came running.

"We couldn't hold them!" the yelled as they ran.A stampede of DarkTyrannomon and Cyclonemon were right behind them.

"You run for it," Knightmon said as he ran to block the stampede.

"Not without you!" Gus and Solarmon ran to help.

"Let me go, Davis, they need my help," Atomicmon pleaded.

"You're weak, and you have already been through a lot," I said. "Do you really want to do it?"

"I have to help," He said as he got off my shoulder. "Digivolve me!"

"Okay," I activated my Digivice.

"Atomicmon digivolve to!" Atomicmon digivolved. "Nukemon!"

I climbed on and we went into battle.

"Iron tail!" one of the DarkTyrannomon was about to hit Gus with his attack, but I grabbed him and pulled him up onto Nukemon.

"Thanks, Davis," he said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"No problem, Gus," I replied, "You saved Atomicmon so it was the least I could do.

Solarterimon was dive bomb the Cyclonemon left and right; Knightmon was basically finished fending off the DarkTyrannomon.

"Everyone back to the Castle!" he ordered. "We have one more advantage now."

Everyone turned around and headed back to the castle.When we got there, Nukemon and Solarterimon dedigivolved to Atomicmon and Solarmon.Knightmon dismissed us to our room.When we entered the room there was an extra bed in there for Gus and Solarmon.I debated about calling Satoshi and the others and telling them what happened, but I am over with them for now.I have Gus and Solarmon now, and there are ten times better then Satoshi, Gene, Kenji, and Kat.Yet I know I will see them again.


End file.
